


Hodr's Ty

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: Of Gods and Vessels [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodr had seen what happens with the Johnson family, and he was not impressed, even in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hodr's Ty

**Author's Note:**

> It's still _very_ rough, but I don't think I can make it any better. I love Ty's character, but I don't really sympathize as much with him as I do Anders so he makes for a harder muse. I hope it isn't too bad though.

Hodr had no delusions about himself; he was cold, lonely, and, quite frankly, a miserable bastard on his best days all on his own. He hated having to force some poor, unfortunate soul who was saddled with his spirit every few lifetimes, to carry his dead weight. Regardless of what the others might think of him, he did not take pleasure in bringing down someone simply because they were unlucky enough to be strapped with him on their 21st nameday. Poor Tyrone; Hodr _truly_ felt bad for the poor man. He never once begrudged his vessel wanting to be rid of the ball of ice and misery that was Hodr’s spirit. 

Hodr knew Ty Johnson better than anyone else, and he was never really impressed with the boy’s family. He remembered his own misfortune all too vividly when he nearly killed his own brother, and could hardly bear the thought of it, let alone if Loki had actually succeeded—fucking _Loki_ —but to have a family such as the Johnsons? To put it in the words of this new day and age; fuck man.

The brothers weren’t all too bad, not always (although Bragi’s vessel had the oddest way of showing his affections, truth-be-told), but Hodr never actually doubted that any of them cared. Ullr’s vessel was so very bossy, too controlling for the God of Darkness’ tastes, and the Allfather’s, well…let’s just say he was the most ungrateful and whiniest little brat Hodr had ever encountered, here _or_ in Asgard, not to mention the ignorance of him. But no, it was never the brothers he had a problem with—not even the funny bald one his own brother was occupying; and he just _knew_ Baldr was having the joke of a lifetime with _that_ particular Johnson. No, it was the _parents_ he had problems with; Njord and Freyja’s vessels were the worst kinds of scum Hodr could have ever imagined, especially for the poor sweet boy that Ty was, and had always been. Gutless, vicious, _heartless_ scum. If he were ever up to full power, and was in possession of his own form once again, oh how he would have made them pay for what they did. And Eva? Jesus what a train wreck—strong words coming from a Norse God too—poor thing, neither one of them could really help what was happening, and he felt even more remorse that both the vessels had been caught in the middle.

But, of course, there were some good things in this world; Helen wasn’t too bad, until she got a little too out of control with Bragi’s vessel, but honestly, that particular couple never ended well. And then there was Dawn, sweet, kind, thoughtful and beautiful Dawn; yes, Hodr decided, she was good for Ty, _his_ Ty. She would do right by him and help him find the happiness he deserved. Too bad she had to take on the name _Johnson_ to do it though. He was definitely _not_ impressed with the Johnson family, that was for sure. Perhaps Ty would consider taking _her_ name…hmm, now there's a thought.

**~FIN~**


End file.
